<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And funnily enough there was someone out there to love you by trekkietracks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883879">And funnily enough there was someone out there to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks'>trekkietracks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fever, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Sickfic, Why Did I Write This?, emotionally constipated clowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Face and Murdock had to kiss in the line of duty, and one time they didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first time they kissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: set in recent times, this is not a 2010 movie fic unless you want it to be. [ i watched that film once when i was like 5 i dont remember aLot ] please i have so much work to do, like im 9 weeks off my art work and its due in 2 days as of 23/06/20. i  neVER THOUGHT i’d ever end up writing fanfiction for this shitty show from the 80s. Like its not even a well made sHOW im just so attatchedddd. I actually HANDWROTE this (bc my mom took my phone away at night and my feral brain only writes at night) and then had to retype this because no photo to text app would convert my writing bc its so BAD sjkdjdfh anyway please enjoy and if you liked it leave a kudo or a comment. I’m not planning to make this like anything more than a kiss because No Thank You, and be PG blease. thenk u fr ur tiem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This, Faceman, is all YOUR FAULT!” the southern accented man screamed, as he turned behind to see his friend red-faced behind him. He just sighed and stumbled to a stop, loosening his tie, shooting a dirty look back to the first.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he started, his trademark smooth voice now lost, “so what??” He sounded desperate, his voice cracking, nearing a shriek. He tugged the end of the lanky man’s leather jacket, his shaking hands stilling by the familiar roughness. “I know it’s my fault, but we can’t really get backup … not now!”</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes met a disappointed pair of brown, nearly half a foot above. </p><p>“Hannibal couldn’t come for help now…” his words now spoken in a trailing whisper, “even if we were standing right in front of him.” He was true, they were in so deep, they’d need a miracle to get out of this mess. </p><p>“He said he trusts both of us…” the suit-clad man tried; faltering when he saw the other man’s expression. He’d scarcely seen Murdock like this before, his mind running on twice the speed as usual. He was used to being at death’s door, but he wasn’t used to Murdock being so quiet. </p><p>“Mu-Murdock, listen to me bud,” he leaned on his shoulder, hand still tight around the sleeve of Murdock’s Jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you listen to me Faceman. They’re literally around the corner of the mall. We’re goners, you and I” Then, all of a sudden, the man cracked a smile. A weak one, but one nevertheless. Face smiled back, if he had Murdock on his side, they could get through anything. And they were getting out of this one, they had to.</p><p> </p><p>Icy eyes scanned the place, found a little tech boutique stashed away in the corner, where Face was sure nobody would find them. He grabbed his friend’s hand, half-hidden under his sleeve, and pulled him into the store, leading him to a secluded aisle in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” he said, taking in the place. Chock full of electronics, full with bright screens and a speaker that seemed to play a neverending loop of promotional announcements. “So what’s your plan Faceyman?”</p><p> </p><p>Face looked at him with worried blue eyes, eyes which Murdock was usually comforted with, along with the smiles he knew the faceguy kept for him and him only. For a moment he just stood there, lost in the cozy memories, the times he’d rather be in than right now. He stood there, his mouth a little agape, his eyes transfixed onto the other man’s azure. But now, those eyes looked like they were holding something in, hoping something wouldn’t burst out into the tension-filled corner of the store. </p><p> </p><p>Murdock noticed a sadness in Face’s eyes, but he had no time to dwell on it, and gave a small smile as he silently looked around the side aisle Face had led him in. If they weren’t in this situation, he was sure he’d make a joke about this, but now, he had to be silent. The Faceman was about to start speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“The plan is,” Face started, the moment lost between the two as he swivelled his eyes from Murdock to the screens beside them, essentially cutting off his connection with him. “That we hide out here until they leave…” Face winced, god this plan had actually sounded good in his head. But to his surprise, Murdock nodded, a bright smile on his face. Face thought -expected Murdock to be disappointed, it was such a simple, useless plan. Leaving them here like sitting ducks. Evidently Murdock didn’t think so, or he just didn’t care to show his displeasure. Sometimes he wondered if he and the other man really were on the same wavelength. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>It’d been five minutes, the five most stressful minutes Face had ever sat through in his life. And then Raymond’s goons barged in. “I guess they really do keep no stone unturned.” Face mumbled, his face whitening, Murdock looked over the shelf, his eyes grew wide and now his hands started shaking. Nervous, quaking, like a deer in headlights. </p><p> </p><p>“Murdock…” he heard from the side, a pale face was staring right back at him, the sides of his mouth twitching, forming a pathetic smile. Somehow also keeping an air of stillness around him, like the calm before the storm. He wondered how the Faceman could keep it all together - could look like he was keeping it all together - in moments like these. That was, until you looked into his eyes. When running a risky con, he’d always wear glasses or a hat. Just something to hide the man inside. It wasn’t often Murdock would get to see the Faceman, his naked eyes a reflection of his terrified mind, which no mind could ever counter. But, somewhere in that pitiful excuse for a smile, Murdock found some peace. Maybe it was there, maybe Murdock had found a shred of peace, but it was most likely desperation. Nevertheless, something was there, some form of tranquil, that made him steadier.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>It’d been another minute when Face heard the steps, clunking through the store, loudly, fast approaching. It looked bad. Everything was looking bad today. With uneven breaths and a terror-struck face, he shifted towards Murdock. Who’s face had adopted a very specific look that Face knew extremely well. </p><p>It was that cunning smile he’d ripped off Hannibal.</p><p> </p><p>The smile, with a mischievous glint to the eye. <em> ‘Oh no…’ </em> his internal monologue started, but he silenced it with a blink. He liked this side to Murdock, the intelligent Murdock, the sneaky Murdock, the reckless Murdock. It was Face’s turn to just stand there, captivated by Murdock’s soulful dark eyes, like deep wells he could drown in. This was Howling Mad, crazier than a cracker and his best friend, the man that had stuck by his side for so many years. </p><p> </p><p>At this point, Face was ready for anything Murdock threw at him. </p><p> </p><p>What Face was not ready for, was the sound of footsteps approaching their little corner.</p><p>What Face was not ready for, was being so petrified he couldn’t hear Murdock’s tangent.</p><p>What Face was not ready for, was only hearing the words “we should kiss”, coming from Murdock’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>And Murdock’s face, diving at him, (who knew he could be so agile) at top speeds as the steps grew louder. And Murdock’s chapped lips - he really needed chapstick one day - brushing against his own, meeting against his own, crashing against his own. A hand pulling his shirt, arms pinning him back against the wall. His suit jacket falling off as Murdock somehow yanked his hat off and dunked it on Face’s head. And Murdock’s brown eyes, being so warm and so comforting that his frantic saxe sunk into their warmth and he just drowned into the river that was H.M Murdock.</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps stopped, and there was a nervous “err”.  And then, thankfully, they left. And Murdock, pulled away, leaving Face quite breathless. </p><p> </p><p>“What….the fuck???” he questioned, not even trying to look up to Murdock’s face. With a deep breath, to stabilize himself, he hastily whipped the hat off his head and shoved it back in Murdock’s cold hands. Cheeks still flushed, he bent down to pick up his suit jacket, blinking extremely fast as he did so, to drive away whatever it was in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“PDA.” Murdock said, simply and plainly, oblivious (or at least looking like he was) to Face. He tapped Face’s shoulder., “People get uncomfortable watching it, so I reckoned it’d be the easiest way to shake them off our tail.” Then, with a smirk, he leaned in closer, and Face couldn’t decipher Murdock’s body language, as usual, “I guess you knew about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I did?” Face questioned back, standing there, jittery from the kiss, confused by the reasoning, muddled by whatever the hell was going on around him. He stayed there, a little lost, but nodding. Murdock clutched his hand and pulled him out the back door, into the sunlight. Somehow, they got out of this one too. “Oh no…” Face’s inner monologue started, oh no indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the second time they kissed....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the second time Murdock kissed Face, to get him out of trouble</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAH i actually did my art homework but its also been like two weeks. I actually got a full 80/100 on that (if you were wondering) and it was so low effort as well. </p><p>Again i handwrote this chapter, but it was like four pages of tiny handwriting and i kept talking about irrelevant things. Anyway, i wrote this in set in the 80s because Not Having A Mobile Phone and No Internet is a big part of this thing so if you are imagining it as 2010 idk its they dont have a phone now. </p><p>Be prepared for spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes that i will fix over the course of a few days. I have homework yk.</p><p>Again, sorry for the low quality fanfiction, my writing skills need much to improve on, constructive criticism is welcome! 💗</p><p> If you liked this please leave a kudo or a comment they mean a lot, my heart is W A R M ED when i get a little email notif for any of them. Sorry i went into too much detail of airports, my parents used to work in one so i know how most of them work inside and out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face knew they’d been on his tail. He knew they'd been on him since this morning. Ever since he got on that flight. He mentally cursed himself for taking such a direct route. If it was easier for him to get to the place he wanted, it was easier to track him there. They weren’t the MP, he was sure about that. The job meant that they ended up in London. This looked like Face’s cup of tea, but since he’d gotten a different -and later- flight than the rest of the team, it was easy for someone to find him.</p><p>He rubbed his temple, god he was getting sloppy nowadays. The men who were tracking him were wearing matching neutral suits, their off whites blending in with the crowd. He could feel them on his tracks ever since he’d spotted them at LAX. But the job, always back to the job, the job he had to put above himself. It was more important right now, and everything else had to be put on hold. He just couldn’t understand why they were tailing him. </p><p>When the flight stopped for refuelling at Dublin, Face slipped out, unnoticed by his followers and reached the nearest payphone. After what seemed like forever, the neverending rings clicked and Hannibal’s gruff voice finally sounded through the phone. </p><p>“I… well I’m being followed,” Face whispered, eyes darting behind his back, hand trembling as it held the phone. </p><p>“By who?” Hannibal questioned, cutting through Face’s nervous chatter. Something big must have happened to shake his usually calm con man. He could hear with a “oh who knows?!” in the haze of borderline panic, given by the other man.</p><p>“Well, we literally can’t do anything now,” Hannibal sighed, brow furrowing and thinking cap on. He hated to put his XO in danger like this, but his hands were tied until they landed in London. “I’ll see when we get you at Heathrow. One of us will be there.” Hannibal assured him, “I promise.”</p><p>“Promise?” He asked, his voice quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>The phone clicked and the silence resumed. Face quickly put the receiver down and walked towards the coffee shop near the departure gate, glancing back and seeing the men behind him. He blinked away his fears and carried on. He was part of the A-team, he should put a little faith in them.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>When the flight landed on terminal 2, Face couldn’t get out of the plane fast enough. Curses! Why did <em> he </em>have to be the one who sacrificed company for the benefit of the team. And, he’d been so worried the entire flight, when the cute air hostess’ number was still on the stowaway table when he relatched it.</p><p>Hands shaking violently now, he grabbed his overhead bad - his only bag - and made a quick exit. Hannibal <em> said </em> one of them would be at the gate, waiting for him, at around six. When he glanced at the main clock, he groaned to himself, the flight was half an hour <em> early </em>. </p><p>The two men behind him looked ready to shoot; with their hands near their hips ( where their holster probably was) whenever Face moved in another direction. His blonde hair was almost damp with sweat as he navigated the airport, with a tail on his back. A tail which was ready to harm if he was ever alone. He took every escalator and walked into nearly all the boutiques, his heart thrumming in his chest. He needed to kill time, and fast.</p><p>His eyes kept tossing back to the clock, waiting for it to strike six, so he could finally be out of here, his team having his back.</p><p>Standing in a boutique, his eyes wandered to a little diamond ring. Gold-plated, with tiny sapphires crowning the main gem. He smiled, stepping a little closer; he’d love to give one of these to someone someday. Unfortunately for him, not many wanted a con-man for a husband, nor did they want a fugitive. His eyes fell away from the ring and landed straight on a little white hat. His hand went absent-mindedly to it and he picked it up, admiring the minimalist decor on it. He grinned when the name came into his mind, yes, this would be <b>perfect </b>for Murdock.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>As the clock struck six, Templeton quickly finished his purchase and grabbed the bag, inside it; a couple of shirts for him and Hannibal, a pair of socks for BA and a that white hat, which simply said “sugar” in aesthetic black letters, stitched flowers entwining on the sides. As he stepped out, he noticed the two men in beige suits, waiting, eyeing him. He silently cursed under his breath, cursed his stupid luck, his stupid selflessness that led him here. It was as if the other side knew he was the team’s weak link. He still didn’t know who was on the other side, but the way the client had described the job, it was something <em> big </em>. And he was caught right in the middle.</p><p>Walking to the gate, was like walking to his own execution. They were right on his back, and he couldn’t do anything but keep a small smile on his face and keep on shuffling. He hoped to see one of the team would be here, someone who knew how to get him out of this mess.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Murdock stood at the arrivals gate, anything but still. He was still bouncing, his chocolate brown eyes  darting through the airport to spot his friend. His <em> best friend, </em>he reminded himself. The one single guy who he clicked with in this whole world. </p><p>Hannibal said he sounded pretty shaken up when he called. Said some of E’s goons had been suspicious that he indeed was part of the team they were up against, back in LA. Hannibal speculated that they were probably tailing him to her, and whenever Hannibal speculated, he was usually right. Hannibal had sounded disappointed, rambled on about Face being their ‘weak point’. Murdock’s face hardened at that memory, the Faceguy was never weak. Sometimes he seemed like the strongest person Murdock ever knew. Faceman could be dangerous if he ever tried. Those sweet smiles could charm the stoicest of minds, melt the coldest of hearts. </p><p>Murdock had practically fumed when Hannibal uttered those words. He stomped off outside and sat with BA, who was fixing the van. Murdock gave a look of pity to the old thing, he didn't know how much longer it'd keep up with their fast paced lifestyle, hell he didn't know how much longer they'd keep up with their fast paced lifestyle.</p><p>“BA…” he asked, bending down to meet the eyes of the other man who was busy tweaking the petrol pipe, “D’ya think Facey’s our weak link?” He held out a cheeto to the other man, who just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence as BA continued to spanner away at the pipe. When tweaked to his satisfaction, he pulled himself from the underside of the van and turned to Murdock. “No he isn’t.” He found a towel to dry his hands with and continued, “Face might be dodgy, he might con and cheat, but he’s also our meal ticket…” His eyes met Murdock’s and he put a large hand (still slightly greasy) on Murdock’s shirt, “he’s part of our unit, he’s our friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea but BA-” Murdock started. </p><p> </p><p> BA rolled his eyes again and shushed at him, “aS i was SAYING,” he grabbed a cheeto from Murdock’s packet, and nibbled on it, “He’s stuck by us for so long. He might be sketchy but that doesn’t mean he sucks.”</p><p>And with that BA left to go and probably take a shower.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Murdock didn’t really know, but he was thankful for BA’s words. Sometimes he wasn’t that much of a grouch. </p><p>Sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>As Face walked out into the glass roofed arrivals area, his eyes desperately searched the new place for a team member, or an exit. Stepping a little closer to the gate, his eyes were full of people. Tall people, short people, bored people, excited people. People with signs and people with wide smiles. He knew he’d have no one waiting like anyone in that crowd, not today, not ever. That’s just the way things went. </p><p>Face guessed his tails were behind him, tracking his every move. As he neared the exit, the number of people around him grew, he was making his way past a large crowd. And, the closer he got, the more likely he was doomed.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, from the crowd, a hand made its way down his back, training his shoulder bone, and resting on his waist. It pulled him closer to the smell of toasted marshmallows. The very ones Face remembers eating at 3am after a job meant they slept in the forest in the night. The memory wafted through his mind, the smell of burnt wood, melting chocolate and biscuits, being set aflame by the red flames in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>It pulled him closer to the smell of old leather, leather that smelled like spilt juice, and cake crumbs and dog treats that he produced from his waistcoat pockets. God that was one trainwreck of a job, with an added extra of Murdock pretending to be a dog. Old leather that had seen things, horrifying things. Seen things no jacket should be allowed to see, felt things no jacket should be allowed to feel. </p><p>It pulled him closer to the smell of cheese and onion crisps and bread and pies and leaves and honey and gunpowder and the van and - </p><p>It pulled him closer to the smell of everything that made up H.M Murdock.</p><p>Face could do nothing as the warm hand pulled him closer until the eyes that belonged to the man could spot the two men who’d been following him. It pulled him in, close. Close enough for their bodies to be pressing against each other, for his hand to be grasping the other man’s, for his hair to be brushing against Murdock’s face.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Murdock could feel the fluffy blonde hair, tickling his nose as he brought Face nearer. Apparently Templeton’s two assassins? were following him on a hunch. E didn’t exactly know what Face looked like. But she gave out a vague description. He knew he had a chance to save Face - his Face.</p><p>Murdock dipped his head low, and closed the gap between them. His mouth pressing into the blonde’s, his hands; on staying firm on his waist, the other, stroking through his hair. Face’s hands wrapped around Murdock’s lithe figure. His eyes, closed as he reached up on his tiptoes to stay in the kiss, to try and keep this moment. It felt … good. It felt...right. He could feel other’s eyes on him, but his will to stay in this kiss was stronger, and he kept pulling on, feeling Murdock’s breath on his face. </p><p>All too soon, Murdock pulled away, his hand still steady on Face’s side. The other, grabbing his suitcase. Murdock’s eyes stared definitely at the two men, who already looked uncomfortable. He turned back to Face and drawled “Hey baby, how was your flight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...BABY??” Face spluttered,<em> baby? </em>Did he miss something? </p><p> </p><p>Murdock shot him a glare and continued, “yea babe, you’re here to meet my parents, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents…” he said, nodding but still a little unsteady in his words. He hadn’t caught Murdock’s plot just yet, but he was beginning to get the gist. They both started some idle chatter (which Face would have done anyway if Murdock hadn’t frenched him a few minutes ago), smoothly walking out. Murdock turned back and apparently the men had vanished. Face just stared as Murdock pulled his hand away and flicked on his hat from his pocket.  He never knew Murdock, his good ol’ friend Murdock could ever be this smooth.</p><p> </p><p>“They’d never think the Faceman would ever be in a long term relationship,” Murdock smiled, bringing a snickers from seemingly nowhere, “and that too, with a <em> guy </em>” </p><p>“No…” Face sighed, taking a piece of the snickers the taller man was offering, internally he groaned. God, was that really the vibe he gave out to the world? An hour ago…? He’d never even dreamed of any of those two things. But now? He wasn’t too sure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked it, leave a kudo (or maybe a comment shhh!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the third time they kissed...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the third time they kissed ❤️ (kind of)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay first of all AaaaA sorry for the update being so late. I wrote it all out in my little notebook but i never found the time to actually type it. It's just school ended when i was writing it so my worry for next year went like ↑and my will to do anything but stress went like ↓ so you know. wild. Im so stressed, next year I go to another key stage level, and everything is so much scarier, and i start revising for my gcses and aaaaaAAA. Sorry Ive been procrastinating on this for days but here have this soft lil thing. So they don't technically kiss for duty so i technically played you there, but you get soft forehead kisses instead — </p><p>tHEnk u for ur time, if u liked it leave a kudo (or a comment, those rlly are v encouraging and make me s o f t and ha pp y 💝💝 !) constructive criticism is so very welcome because my writing is trAsh and i would like to improve! Thank you again ❤️!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Not Feeling Well”, the three words that could change the entire plan of action. Change the course of events, change the outcome of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d blurted out the words when he was stumbling back to the van, the lot of them, bone weary from the job. It was supposed to be an easy job, and for the most part - it was. They had Hannibal playing a… generic old man (the man could play nothing but old men and monsters anyway) and Face his nephew. Just an old man with his nephew looking for an empty warehouse to start up shop in. You know, the usual. And then some stupid mistakes just kept turning into worse consequences until finally it all ended up with Hannibal, BA and Murdock in a standoff with a bunch of goons, and Face running in to save their asses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he muttered these words, it was as if nobody heard him but Hannibal, who proceeded to give him a small pat on his back and then turned back to the map with a small “don’t we all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face gave a small understanding smile back, but to who? Who was he even putting this charade up for? The back of Hannibal’s head certainly didn’t care. BA was too busy taking a little nap in the drivers seat. And Murdock? Well he was probably off… doing dodgy Murdock things, all three of them, too busy to care. Seemed they were all preoccupied, they all didn’t have to care. All of them, but him. He had to care every, single damn time. And he /hated/ that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice he’d fallen asleep while staring out of the window until he felt a cool hand on his forehead. Cool? More like absolutely bone-chillingly, sub-zero style /freezing/! The hand flipped on his forehead and then moved upwards with a rough yet calming touch. The hands raked through his hair, playing with the loose strands and curling his fringe with his fingers. Through the bliss of darkness, he heard a worried “He’s not doing too well colonel!” being drawled across the car. “Mffine,” Face mumbled as he tried to pry his eyelids open , staring at the top of the van in achievement once he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Murdock (as expected), sitting in the chair next to him, he saw his feet hanging off Murdock’s chair, feet in his pearl grey socks rather than the branded shoes he remembered them in. He saw the majority of his legs, literally resting on Murdock’s lap. And he saw Murdock himself, leaning over him, with smiling eyes and lips. His hands fiddling with the fabric of Face’s collar, trying to smooth out a wrinkle or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...well he’s awake now” he could hear Hannibal’s voice from up front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Hannibal,” a third voice spoke, the words carrying weariness more than the rest of them could ever imagine, “we should probably let him lie down somewhere on stable ground … or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Face sighed, swinging his legs off Murdock’s chair, with great effort, “I’m FINE!” He pulled himself to an awkward sitting position; willing himself not to throw up, or pass out ...or both? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he could feel a warm presence behind his back; holding him, steadying him. The solidness of Murdock’s hand Face stable, for a few spare moments that was. Now he could feel every single cog and gear turning inside the car. He could feel every bump on the road, every break and every turn. The car was devoid of sound, except for Face’s raspy breathing, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sound of that. And his stomach kept doing flips, dangerously fast now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he whined “Stop! BA! Stop the car at ONCE!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BA scoffed back, “Really?? It’s been literally five minutes. What happened to Mr ’I’m Fine’?”, but thankfully pulled the van over some bushes and watched as Face shuffled out of the car and into the bushy area ahead. And they heard a heave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He miserably looked at his lunch on the floor, and then to Murdock's warm brown eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait…Were they...swirling?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brown looked like pools of chocolate, pools of beautiful, alluring melted chocolate. Like a chocolate fountain, full of rich confectionery goodness. Oh he’d kill to have some chocolate these days, remind him of those spare moments he’d get something sweet back in the orphanage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he loved chocolate so much… and without thinking too much, he kept leaning closer, hand reaching out, grasping for the fountain...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand caught his, and shook it slightly. "Hey, Faceyman, what in hell are ya doin'," Face felt a warm hand around him, pulling him still; as the anxious voice continued, "poking my eyes like that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he been swaying ? We're the swirls not real ? Was the chocolate all a lie ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vision dropping down to his lunch again, and then back to Murdock, his own blue eyes were bleary and red. Was the sleep deprivation? Delirium ? Both ?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself shaking, it all felt so hot but yet also so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Murdock had now let go of his hand, and Face just stood there transfixed onto the pools or chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love chocolate…" he whispered, his hair almost tickling the other man's nose, "I love…" He looked at Murdock with panic filled eyes, and sunk into the surprised arms with a soft "...You".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdock just stared as Face collapsed into his arms, his two hands holding his friend(?) tight. What did the Faceman even say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the first part, "I love chocolate…" (whatever that was about), but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> part? Face did start with an "I love" but then fainted before he could finish the rest. To no comfort, Murdock's ever intrusive brain barged in, with a thousand swarming ideas, like a thousand railway tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One he could see, obviously chugging towards the edge of a cliff, whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Was that a you at the end of the sentence?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No no!" Murdock whined to himself, damn him and his mind. It could have easily been a sigh, or a groan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or another name</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was just overthinking. The Facemen wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain?" The crisp voice of Hannibal rang through the woods, "Are you okay? How's Face?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not good," Murdock replied back, his face palling, "Er ist nicht so gut!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the conman close, as if he was the only thing holding him down to the ground; there was time later on to think about what he said, now it was time to get him to safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BA ran into the clearing first, holding a canteen of water; eyes anxious, worried. Behind him came Hannibal, throwing his cigar down in shock as he saw the downed man, and Murdock on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I swear...I have no idea what happened colonel!" Murdock nervously rambled, "He-he was fine for a moment, and then he just keeled over, just like that!" </span>
</p><p>His eyes darted from side to side as he struggled to decide if the rest of the team had to hear his delirious musings. He came to the conclusion that they didn't need to know what Face said, and nor did he himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cap-Captain?" Hannibal's voice brought him out of the haze of his own thoughts and into the open, "How. Is. He. Doing?" He asked again, his voice stern with resolve now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock looked back at Hannibal, heart racing, "He's burning up Colonel!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the three of them had hauled him into the car, (no, that was a lie. BA and Hannibal picked him up, and Murdock ran ahead and cleared the car. He opened out the sleeping mat and some odd sheets he found in the trunk, his hands feeling around for his own travel pillow and popped it on the small makeshift bed he'd made on the van floor.) Hannibal decided it'd be best to put someone near Face, and decided to visit a pharmacy, and decided to get on some stable land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hannibal delivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Murdock was sitting on the floor of the van, Face resting fitfully on the bed. Hannibal had found a pharmacy, and BA's place was nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was looking fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cast two sad brown eyes down to his friend next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face didn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, did he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well maybe as a friend - yes, but really in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> ? He'd never heard the Faceman say those words to anyone before, and he didn't know how much they meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he really said it in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdock barked a laugh at his own dreams, of course he never said that. Murdock was just letting his brain go wild, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nuts. His laugh caused BA to turn and give him a questioning eyebrow. Murdock smiled back and shook it off. It was probably nothing, Face was just delirious, and that was that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft hum, that was the first thing he heard around his head. He felt long fingers through his hair, stroking it. He tried to open his eyes, just a little, but his eyelids were pushed down by a familiar touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep for a little more time Faceyman," the voice croaked, tired and... disappointed? upset ? "Hannibal said you need to rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face snuggled in closer to the warmth, snuggled into a buttoned up chest, snuggled into Murdock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the other man's idle rambling over him; he could feel an arm, hugging him, tracing slow circles on his back. He could feel the breath of the man over him, coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of a sudden, he felt warm lips on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, twice... Tiny, heartfelt kisses right on his own head. Hands, brushing over his blonde bangs, and giving him a few more chaste kisses, on his cold face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands curled around the flimsy cotton of Murdock's t-shirt; pulling onto it like it was his own life, and he pressed closer into the crook of Murdock's neck, hugging him. Closer to the blissful warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt something out of a dream, of a beautiful dream that he never wanted to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did love his friend. He just wished he could say it to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well darlin'" Murdock whispered, right into his ear, and pressed a last kiss onto Face's dishevelled mop of blonde hair, giving a small sigh as he got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face wanted to open his eyes, to tell Murdock he was fine, to let him know how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't just stay there and let Murdock step away, the moment lost between them forever. To hide from his feelings, to bury himself in fake joy, to let everyone think he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, the bed beside him was empty, cold. The warmth snatched away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't have left Murdock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so ,,, do they let each other know ?? Or are they just gonna b oblivious forever?? Find out more whenever i make the next chapter a reality lmfao. If you liked it, leave a kudo!! Or mayb a comment 👀👀💕</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, drop a kudo or a comment ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>